Harry Potter and the Concealed Crystal
by Myrikal Girl
Summary: Harry Potter finds a room in which a secret crystal is in R/R please!!
1. Chapter I- Birthday Boy

Harry Potter and the Concealed Crystal  
  
  
For the third time in a row, Dudley Dursley ran screaming to his mother, Petunia Dursley, claiming that his cousin, Harry Potter, was trying to bewitch him. Harry had been muttering things under his breath, but not about only about Dudley, about the whole family.  
In two days, it would be his fifteenth birthday and they had forgotten to even mention it. Not that Harry minded. After all, the Dursleys didn't care about him at all. With his dark black hair, bright green eyes, black round glasses, and lightning bolt shaped scar across his forehead, they thought of him as a freak. Which was unbelievable to Harry. Dudley was ugly and wider then he was tall. He got it from his parents, Petunia and Vernon Dursley.   
Harry went to a special school for wizards called Hogwarts. Hogwarts has many classes to teach you magic. It had sports, such as Quidditch. Quidditch is a sport played on broom sticks. Harry was on his houses team and played as seeker. His house was Gryffindor. The students sleep in there house. There were four houses: Gryffindor, whose mascot was a lion; Ravenclaw, whose mascot was a raven; Hufflepuff, whose mascot was a badger; and Slytherin, whose mascot is a serpent.  
Harry was sent up to his room. He didn't couldn't care less. In fact, he was happy. He grabbed his book, Quidditch Through the Ages, and started to read. Several hours later, he woke up and looked around. He had fallen asleep reading. He book was on the floor and Harry didn't even both to pick it up. He stood up, walked across the room, and collapsed.  
The next day, he sat around reading and finishing his essay for Transfiguration. Night quickly fell, and Harry went to sleep quickly. The next morning, he woke up and thought with glee, I'm fifteen! He heard tapping at his window and saw six or seven owls flying patiently at the window. Harry stood up and quickly opened the window. They all flew in, and dropped down on the bed. Harry looked at each owl, but he only recognized a few. He hurried downstairs, got four bowls, filled them with water in Dudley's bathroom, and carefully carried them back. The owls hooted in delight. They dropped their packages and all start slurping up water.  
Harry picked up the first one and recognized Errol, the owl of Ron Weasley, his best friend from Hogwarts. Ron's whole family had blazing red hair and a face full of freckles. Ron had five brothers and a sister all of who were in Gryffindor: Ginny, who was in her fourth year (while Harry and Ron were in their fifth); Fred and George who were in their seventh and final year; Percy who was out of Hogwarts and worked for the Ministry of Magic; Bill who was a curse breaker for Gringotts (a wizard bank) in Egypt; and Charlie, a dragon tamer in Romania.   
Harry open the package and excitedly pulled out a book (Quidditch's Most Modern Moves by James Oblong), a weird looking camera, a bag full of something, and a note. Harry opened the bag and saw a bunch of candies. He smiled and opened the note.  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! How are you? The family says hello. Don't eat any of the candies. They are trick candies and Fred and George thought you might be able you use them. I thought you would like the book and the camera. It's a camera run off of solar energy, so you never need batteries and it will work on Hogwarts grounds. We are going to Diagon Alley on tomorrow. Hope to see you and Hermione there! Gotta go. Bye!  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and looked at the next package. It was from Hermione Granger, his other best friend. She had bushy brown hair and is top of every class. He ripped open the package and wasn't surprised to see books. He open the rest of the presents and got candy from Hagrid (a teacher at Hogwarts), a pink, green and orange sweater from Dobby (a house elf), and a letter from Hogwarts informing him what he needed. He sighted and fell onto his bed. He quickly went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter II- The Real Moody

The next morning, he gathered up his stuff and went downstairs.  
"Dudley! Get over here, sweetums! We need to hurry to get to the show!" Petunia Dursley said in a soft voice.   
"Mum, I don't want to go! I want to watch my favorite show! Please?" Dudley Dursley whimpered.  
"Stop whining, they need to drop me off in London to buy my w…. my school supplies." Harry said, annoyed, almost saying wizard. He knew how Uncle Vernon got. "What show are you going to see?" Harry asked Uncle Vernon, as he packed away his truck. "Peter Pan." He replied in a gruff voice. Harry had to stifle a laugh.  
They had made it to King's Cross Train Station and the Dursleys had shoved him off and drove away laughing. Harry pulled his trunk and carried his owl, Hedwig, to Platform 5. He boarded the train and waited. He quickly fell asleep. Harry woke about a hour later, when there was a commotion down the train. It quickly moved up, until it was right next to Harry. There were three guys yelling at each other.  
"Where'd you put it you bloody idiot?" One said, looking oddly familiar. "Dumbledore is going to be extremely angry!" At the name, Harry jerked his head up again. He placed the voice.  
"Professor Moody?" Harry cried out. The real one? He wondered.   
"Harry, how nice to see you again! Meet my friends, Richard Tombstone," A chubby man with black hair and green eyes, "Noe Elevounded," A thin man with bright colored red hair and deep green eyes, "and Christson Amizoa," A short man with a obvious toupee. "Boys, meet Harry."  
"Potter?!" The thin man managed to squeak out.  
"Yeah." Harry said, looking at feet and rubbing a hand over his scar.  
"Pleasure to meet you! Oh wow it's Harry Potter!" The chubby one said laughing.   
"Same here." Harry said politely.  
"Going to London, eh, Harry?" Moody said.  
"Yeah, for my school supplies.   
"Oh, ok. I will see you this year, I am going to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
Harry got off the train some time later and entered the city. He walked over to the Leaky Caldron and went inside.   
Tom, the owner, said "Hey Harry! Nice to see you! Staying the rest of the summer?"   
"Yeah, the muggles kicked me out early." He said with a grin. "Not that I mind!" He got his room key, went up to his room (437) and put his stuff in his room. Then Harry grabbed his key and ran out. Harry walked over to the brick wall, hit the third brick down from the side, let it open up, and walked into Diagon Ally. He saw some familiar faces in the crowd. "Ron! I'm over here! RON! Hermoine, hi!" Harry yelled to his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger, running over to them.   
"Hi Harry!" Ron said happily.   
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Fred and George. Ron's twin brothers, said. The Weasley family consisted of seven kids (and all have bright red hair and freckles).Three of them are out of Hogwarts already. They are: Bill, a charm breaker for Gringotts (wizard bank); Charlie, a dragon tamer; and Percy, a bossy boy who is obsessed with his boss, Mr. Crouch. The rest of the kids are: Fred and George, who are majors in tricks; Ron; and Ginny, the littlest one. Hermione has muggle parents, but is as true to being a witch as anyone.  
"Hello, Harry, shopping?" Mr. Weasley said.  
"Well, I need to go to Gringotts, but yes." He said.  
"We need to go too, so let's go together!" Mr. Weasley replied, smiled widely.   
"Okay!" Harry said back. They all walked down the street and went into Gringotts.   
"Getting out some money? From where? Potter's vault?" Said a nasty voice, "I know you don't have any."   
"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said sweetly.  
"Don't talk to him, Ginny. He's mean," said Fred quietly.   
"You think I didn't hear that, boy?" Lucius Malfoy spat. The Malfoys are known as mean. Draco Malfoy, the son, is Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's classmate except that they were in different houses. Harry Ron and Hermione were all in Gryffindor, while Draco was in Slytherin, which is known to give bad wizards.  
"I'm not stupid, like you and your family!" He screamed. That's when Mr. Weasley lost control. He pulled back his balled up hand, and socked him as hard as he could.   
"It's not my family who's Voldemort's servants." Mr. Weasley said coldly. 


	3. Sirius Black-Back Again

"Oh man that was wicked!" Ron said later to Harry when they were in Harry's room in the Leaky Cauldron, a wizard hotel and bar.   
"Your dad actually said the word!" Hermione said in awe. Ron grinned proudly. There was a soft knock on the door and Fred and George came in. Fred motioned for them to follow them but to be quiet. They all tiptoed down the hall, where Percy's door stood a little less then halfway open.   
Harry looked in and stifled a laugh. Percy was in there, but not alone. His girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, was in there as well. And they were kissing. Ron covered his mouth and ran away, but still tiptoeing. He ran back into the room and burst out laughing.  
The next day, they all went back into Diagon Alley and bought their stuff. They all started reading their book lists.   
  
Fifth year students will require:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5  
By Miranda Goshawk   
The Wild Monster Book  
By I.M. Scared  
Looking Even Farther Into the Future  
By Emma Swan  
Intermediate Transfiguration, Book 2  
By Herman Crab  
  
They bought all those from Flourish and Blotts and Ron, Hermione, and Harry separated from Fred and George. They were going to Madam Malkins, to get their robes.  
Just as they stepped into the store, they heard a dry, drawling voice say,"Ew, does it smell? Oh, it's the Weasel and the Potty. Oh wait, and its also the Mudblood." The three of them gasped and Ron walked over to Malfoy.   
"You take that back!" He commanded.   
Malfoy just snickered. "And if I don't?"  
Ron growled and was about to pull out his wand when a large black dog appeared. It had apparently pushed the door open, because the door stood propped open. Harry gasped and looked at Ron.   
"You don't think. . ." Ron asked. "Snuffles?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know, its short, I'm sorry, more next chapter! 


End file.
